The Saiyan girl
by crystaline mystery
Summary: Gohan is very happy, well why shouldn't he be? he's with his complete family after the defeat of cell. the mystic warrior is sent to the orange star high school to complete his higher studies, but he meets someone very special, he comes to know some new secrets, which changes his life. He befriends a girl, who has many things in common to him. so accompany him in his journey! R & R
1. Chapter 1

He lay in his bed and stirred just when his little brother jumped on him and shouted "wake up Gohan! Mom is making breakfast! You have to get ready!" The little boy fired a small ki blast on his sleeping brother's face who then threw his brother Goten with a light push from his hand directly to wall on which he hung his face turned down and blinked at his brother. On his way Goku came downstairs and said with a light chuckle "Goten, I thought Chi Chi said you to wake Gohan up rather than sleep yourself?" just then chi chi's scream echoed the house. "GOHAN SON! WAKE UP NOW AND GET READY FOR YOUR HIGH SCHOOL! OR ELSE...NO BREAKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER FOR THE WHOLE NEXT WEEK." Gohan pounced from his bed in shock, afraid from his mom's dreadful warning which had fully terrified him as well as the other two saiyans in the room. _No food for a week!_ The thought only sent shock through his spine. "COMING MOM!" was his only reply. He dared not to disobey his mom; in fact nobody in this whole world would do so, who would dare to disobey the wife of a saiyan? Chi chi's frying pan of misery and pain and bulma's ultimate anger wrench would put them through hell. In short, nobody in this whole vast universe would try to get in the nerves of these women without their final will ready and set.

At the speed of light he got ready and put on a white sleeved shirt, hoping that would hide his muscles, a black vest and red pants. He didn't want to be the centre of attention on the first day. Then delicious smell filled his nose. However his mother maybe, her cooking was irresistible. He quickly filled or pushed his bag with stuff and put his school badge. _Orange star high school. Sigh._ This was where he was heading. His mother enrolled his name in this school. _Didn't he know enough? In fact, he knew more that a high school student should know. This was useless but had one benefit. He will be able to make new friends._ So he jumped up on the table and started eating as soon as he heard these words from his mother. "Dig in boys" she exclaimed happily. The two- half saiyans and the pure blooded saiyan ate with a grin on their faces. He then jumped up and looked at the bulma gifted digital watch. Hmm, he had to rush. He lived in 439 mountain area, a very far distant from his school. He then jumped out of the two-floored house and jumped up calling "nimbus" that came exactly in time under his foot.

He soared and waved his hand to his little brother goten "SEE YA!" and went on his way to Satan city. After reaching the city, he jumped off from his yellow cloud and decided to went on his foot, as he had some time left. Just then he heard a piercing scream and sound of raging bullets.

Gohan: what is going on there oh my dende? Probably I should help them.

With these murmuring he headed towards the place from where he heard the bullets.

"Oh holy shit, can these crooks never have a lesson?"

"_Maybe if I go super, they wouldn't recognize me." he thought._

With this he went super and headed towards the bank.

He went forward to see 3 men with shot-guns surrounding 7 people as hostage. He searched the energy levels of the persons in that area. All were small, including the ones involved in the robbery but there was a unbelievably large energy level, possibly larger than krillin and yamacha. He quickly regained his mind and threw the robbers around him a range of punches and kicks when he heard a person screaming.

"Hey you, whoever the hell you are don't interfere in our work ...or we'll kill these people."

Gohan sped up to one of the robbers and pulled his gun and punched him, and was heading towards the other when he saw someone jump over him. The blinding sun hid his or her face but he only saw was flowing long black hair. Her skin was glistening in the sunlight and bright blue orbs in eyes were shining. He opened his mouth agape. The girl kicked the other two robbers and freed the hostages.

(Videl's POV)

I was trying to keep my power at minimal. I didn't want to kill any of these robbers or send to coma, so holding back power seemed best option. I lightly kicked one of the robbers who was thrown five feet back. The other robber tried to escape and run but I punched him and handled the trembling hostage. Then I took notice of a golden hair boy who was choking a robber with one hand and staring at me. His teal eyes were boring into me and his hair was standing in all directions, defying gravity. As per my knowledge, all robbers were probably dealt with, till I saw a robber aiming at the guy with his gun. I rushed towards him, probably in lightning speed and pushed him to wall, which was possibly on the verge to break, amazingly.

(Gohan's POV)

I wasn't paying attention to the robber I was choking to death and his cough. For me time had probably stopped as I saw her running towards me. I heard the sound of bullet followed after her charge. She pinned me to the wall and leant to avoid the bullet. My body started heating and I changed colours like a chameleon, skin to blue and blue to reddish pink. After the bullet wedged on the wall she straightened and looked into my eyes. She was wearing a black inner and an extra over long white top with black spandex shorts. There was something about her that drew me to her, she seemed familiar to me. she spoke up.

"who **are **you?"

I then came back to senses and gulped nervously. Oh dende, why shall I always fall in problem?" I mentally scolded myself. I then jumped up instantly in a speed that for a human eye it will be sudden invisibility. He could only hope that she will think that he became invisible but his heart said that she knew he jumped. But how? He didn't knew this girl was far different from being a human.

(Videl's POV)

I saw him jump without answering my question to the top of the skyscraper. He was very strong indeed. I smirked getting an valuable opponent, I decided to follow him. I was in the verge of doing so if the police chief didn't drag me into the press. He had unfinished business with me.


	2. what a coincidence!

(Gohan's POV)

"Holy, damn... shit!" was the first word that came to my mouth at that moment. I was late on my first day of high school! If mom will know this, she'll probably... I just didn't want to think about it. I decided to run so fast that no one could see me. After a while, I reached the front gate of school. The class would probably be started, but it's not that late _Right?_ I asked myself a little unsure of what to expect. I rushed inside and took my schedules, and got into the class, room no. 306. I saw the teacher shoot daggers at me.

Teacher: oh very well Gohan son, what an accomplishment on the first day of your school. Can I have the honour to know what took you so much of time that you are late?

Gohan: sorry mam; I am new in this city so it took me time to find the school, I was lost.

Teacher: okay, so guys welcome your batch's new topper this year. He has perfect scores and has passed in flying colours. You guys could actually learn from his example. Well Mr. Son please introduce yourself to the class.

Gohan: hello friends, I am Gohan son. I live in 439 mountain area and my hobbies are sketching or drawing, music, martial arts and reading.

(Gasps were heard from the whole class accompanied by nerd, silly oaf etc.)

Teacher: Mr. Gohan, for the sake of all that is sane; do tell me how you come here from your home! That's a 5 hr long journey!

Gohan: ha ha ha! That's how dedicated to my studies I am! (What the hell! I can't believe I let that slip! Great Gohan, now you're an oaf really)

Teacher: okay, go take any seat you want.

The teacher's sarcastic reply was better than the stares of all the students boring their eyes to me. Some of them spoke some not-to-mention words till the teacher barked an order of silence. Then I saw a girl waving to me.

Erasa: hey you, young boy, here's a seat.

The blonde girl gestured to the seat beside her, and I gladly accepted. I moved as quickly I can and sat beside her. Then I saw another girl rushing inside from the door I came a second ago.

Teacher: well Miss Videl, can I know what took you this long to reach on the first class of your batch?

Videl: sorry mam, I was stuck between bunch of crooks holding hostages and trying to rob the bank as usual.

Teacher: very well miss crime fighter, welcome back. I never seem to understand how you manage to get so good marks and top the batch when you're out of the class most of the time.

The girl gave a genuine smile. My breathing stopped. She was the same girl, the same long shiny black flowing hair, the deep blue orbs, the same figure everything matched.

_So she was at the robbery. She must be a talented martial artist._

She came up and sat beside that blonde girl.

Erasa: hey Videl, what state are you in? At least come in a decent wear on the first day!

Videl: who's he?

(Videl's POV)

Who was that guy at the robbery? I will find out. After all, he seemed worth a match. I saw him wear the badge of our school. He must be somewhere around me and I will unmask him. I perfectly memorized every detail of him. He had a decent body, wore a white shirt and a black vest with red pants. I will find you golden warrior. I reached the class. The teacher shot daggers at me.

Teacher: well, Miss Videl, can I know what took you this long to reach on the first class of your batch?

Videl: sorry mam, I was stuck between bunch of crooks holding hostages and trying to rob the bank as usual.

Teacher: very well miss crime fighter, welcome back. I never seem to understand how you manage to get so good marks and top the batch when you're out of the class most of the time.

The teacher replied sarcastically and gestured me to take the seat. I got up and sat between my best friends, erasa and sharpener. Both of them were my friends since first grade, although sometimes sharpener irritated me enough to kick his ass, but truly, they were the only one I could completely rely on and who saw me as who I am, not who my father is. Then the "erasa lecture on fashion" started.

Erasa: hey Videl, what state are you in? At least come in a decent wear on the first day!

I looked at her in irritated mood but something else caught my attention. There was a boy sitting beside erasa staring at me. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw him. I gestured towards him and asked to erasa.

Videl: who's he?

Erasa: oh, the cutie? He's Gohan, the batch topper.

Sharpener: oh yeah he's a nerd.

Gohan: hello, I am Gohan. You are...

Videl: Videl. I am Videl...nothing. So you topped this year?

(Gohan's POV)

I realised that I was staring at her when she asked my name. Her dark blue orbs were boring into my face, like they were trying to read me. the girl erasa answered her as I snapped out of my embossing stance.

Erasa: oh, the cutie? He's Gohan, the batch topper.

Have I heard right? She thinks I am cute! Well does the other girl think the same? Then the jerk sitting on the side of the warrior girl answered glaring at me.

Sharpener: oh yeah he's a nerd.

I ignored him and asked her her name.

Gohan: hello, I am Gohan. You are...

Videl: Videl. I am Videl...nothing. So you topped this year?

She skipped her last name. Strange...and changed the topic. I tried to make any sense of what she told and tried to find a reason of why she'd hide it, but it only got more confusing. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the erasa.

Erasa: do you know who Videl's pops is?

Videl: no erasa, just leave it.

Erasa: cool it Videl. No one's boasting about your dad here. So Gohan, you know Mr. Satan?

Gohan: that oaf? He's Videl's dad?

Sharpener: oaf, do you know who he is! He is the great world saviour!

That was my limit. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing at his comment. Just then the teacher screamed "Mr. GOHAN SON!"

I stood up in fear and looked at the teacher who was red all over.

Teacher: Mr. Gohan son, would you mind sharing the teeny tiny joke at which you were laughing so that the whole class could also enjoy?

I bowed my head low and the teacher ordered me to sit down and concentrate on studies. Then I saw Videl's face, which was supposed to be filled with anger and hate but was surprised to see it filled with curiosity and a satisfactory glint in eye. She was smiling. Then I crashed my head into the book to hear a chuckle, possibly of Videl. I couldn't understand, I straight forwardly insulted her father! It is different that he deserves that but should she be angry not happy, right? I am going to die. This is hell so confusing! Just then the bell rang and I looked at my schedules. Right what can be worse? I have dance right now and after that well its break and then gym. I am going to be ripped apart in both classes! Oh dende help me!


	3. feel so close

(Videl's POV)

What is he? Doesn't he care about his life? He's insulting my dad! But sure it's amusing. And he wears the same clothing as the golden warrior, but this can be a coincidence, after all he had golden hair and teal eyes. But I can't fail to remember that dad said that those are cheap tricks. But I don't believe it. I can too do it, when I am angry sometimes, but it's not that the results are good. I saw him pull his pace from the book in which he was hiding and chuckled. Then an inner voice spoke "_He's cute. What! Videl Satan! Come back to be yourself now! You can't have a crush!" _The inner voice again relied "_but why? You're too a girl_!" sigh. I took out my schedules and my happy look disappeared to be replaced by horror. Then erasa pulled me up.

Erasa: Videl! Time to change! You have to dance too!

"_Dende save me!" _

(Gohan's POV)

I accompanied or to say followed sharpener to the changing room. I couldn't imagine a situation more worse than that. I never danced in my whole life! This is difficult than defeating cell! I sighed as I entered the changing room and opened the cupboard. I opened my mouth. There were jackets with inners and several jeans and tees. What should be the most conservative? I asked myself. Then I saw a black sleeveless jacket with a chain and inside it was a red tee. I decided that beside the hands it would be perfect in comparison with others. I changed in least time possible and headed to see that I was last and none of the boys were wearing any jackets. They were in tight inners. Then the girls all entered the room in groups. Well I never saw so many girls at a time. Gasps and groans echoed the room. I was disgusted. I went to a corner to avoid being seen. I was probably the only one wearing a jacket. But where were Videl and erasa?

(Videl's POV)

If I am afraid of anyone in this whole world is erasa and her dresses! I want to just disappear in the air now! I can't even look at the creep dress! I will not approach sharpener now, so better... where is Gohan? I saw him leaning on the wall. He was not wearing anything which can be termed as show off, but his hands were visible. He was fairly toned. I approached him.

(Gohan's POV)

Well I was shyly leaning across the wall when I saw Videl coming towards me. My mouth fell open. She wasn't looking happy but irritated making her blue orbs denser. Her hair was in a pony tail. She was wearing a tight fitted black top with a black half pant which wrapped around her body. It was not that provocative like other girls but she was looking like goddess. I tried my best to not gawk at her, well the situation turned in my favour as the dance teacher came in to the podium and coughed to get the boys separated from girls. I was dumbstruck to see who she was.

Gohan: eighteen?

Eighteen: Gohan?! What are you doing in a high school?

Erasa: Gohan, you know eighteen! How? I mean she's the winner of world dancing star competition and you are saying you know her!

Eighteen: hello students, I know before this year dance was an extra subject but from this year I'll be teaching you dance so I'll choose my students. All of you might not be chosen but don't break your passion, you'll continue getting classes from your old teacher. Some of you might be new to dance but I promise dance is such a passion you'll fall for it easily. And yes Blondie, I and Gohan are friends, aren't we Gohan?

Gohan: yep. How are krillin and marron?

Eighteen: fine. How is chi chi and her frying pan working?

Gohan: dreadful.

Videl: Gohan you know chi chi?

Gohan: you know her?

Videl: of course! She's the only woman to reach the semi-finals of 23rd WMAT! She's a legend!

Videl excitedly jumped grabbing Gohan's arm. "Can you please let me meet her?"

Gohan*blushing*: well she's my mom.

Videl: you...are...the...son...of ...goku?

Gohan: yep, my title is son; didn't you know?

Eighteen: you guys can talk after the class, so we'll be holding trials. I will be the one choosing the song. Guys will stand in one line and girls in other. Go pick a paper from the two cylinders, girls from one and boys from another. Pairs will be according to the same number.

(Narrator's POV)

Well then all rushed to stand in the line; some boys and girls sat praying, and again Gohan and Videl were left at the last. The line didn't take much time and the sorting was done. Gohan and Videl were the last to pick their chits and they didn't take much time because only 2 chits were left respectively. The number was 2 in both of the chits. They took it but didn't know that the other is his partner. They approached eighteen who took both of their chits and opened them.

Eighteen: well Gohan, you'll be paired up with no.2 and Miss Videl you will be with... (Opening the chits and smirking) no.2, so eventually you'll be with Gohan.

Videl: thank god! I was so tensed up! Gohan is okay, he's not a pervert too.

Gohan was playing with his foot and blushing black and blue.

Eighteen: okay! No.1 pair quickly at the podium!

They all reached and surrounded the podium. Sharpener and erasa were the first couple. None of them looked sad but they weren't happy. Sharpener was sending glances to Videl and Videl was so irritated that if she would ever het a hand on sharpener she'll show him the direct way to hell. The music began. It was "milk and honey didi" erasa and sharpener were both attendees of dance classes so they put up a nice rock frame. They were a hit although they got into a heated argument when they got down the podium.

Eighteen: next!

Gohan shyly and Videl irritated climbed up the podium. Gasps echoed in place of music. The music started "feel_ so close_". It was first a little hard until both of them caught their beat. All of the audience didn't expect anything from them. But the dance they did was awesome. It was the first when Gohan tapped his foot as well as her. Then they were drawn to dance. It was a kind of new dance involving aerobics and seductive style with a perfect combo of contemporary and hip hop. The perfect synch at which their hands and body moved was unbelievably. Then the music stopped and they darted away from each other blushing vigorously and a roar of claps followed them. They looked everywhere like they just returned from another world. Erasa rushed to Videl.

Erasa: you lied to me! You told me that you don't dance!

Videl: and why in the hell shall I lie to you? I don't have dance classes and that's true.

Sharpener: but you and that nerd, both are amazing. I just can't believe. You two were dancing so seductively and never missed a beat!

Videl didn't answer. She just exited the class trying to forget what happened. How his hands brushed against her, how he held her, how it felt to be near him, how she was lost, it was unbelievable. She was angry with herself. Very angry. She entered the workout room to find it empty. She needed anyone to beat now; she didn't even worry about those freaky clothes. She went to the punching bag and in one punch sent it flying to the wall. Those equipments were of no use. She started punching the wall. They started cracking. She poured out her anger as her energy. The school building started shaking. At the door there stood Gohan with an open mouth seeing what happened.

(Gohan's POV)

I ran away into the corridor from the swarm girls and leaned onto the wall in exhaustion. Just then I felt an enormously large ki which was getting larger. I could sense, it was in grief and anger. Just then I felt the school building shake. The rate at which this power was growing it could reach super saiyan soon enough and overpower ascended saiyan and super-saiyan 3 in no time. I rushed to the location of the ki and it felt familiar. Then I reached the workout room. What I saw was enough to send one to coma. Videl was there. The punching back lay down near the wall and she was punching the wall and crying. I couldn't let her devastate the whole school. I went to her and scooped her in my arms. She cooled down a bit, but the energy she was radiating was still enough to devastate the school into pieces. She had to cool down, anyhow, but what shall I do? What...what...what...?

I was totally confused and scared. My brain stopped working. She was shaking with rage. The building was shredding to pieces and was crumbling. The energy she radiated was unbelievable for a human. I couldn't think of anything else. "_Save me dende_" was the last message I reminded myself off before I kissed her passionately. The energy radiation stopped and she returned to her normal self.

She fell off unconscious after the impossible use of ki. I rushed outside and brought a glass of water and slowly sprinkled on her. She stirred in her peaceful sleep. I couldn't stop marvelling at her. Slowly her eyes opened and her yes and I stared at the blue orbs. She jumped up and asked taking deep breaths "what happened? What was I doing? I am bad, very bad."

Gohan: no Videl, you are not bad, you just lost your senses, you were angry.

Videl then started blushing; I think she was recalling the momentary you know what they shared. But there was something more in that; how could she handle that much power?

Videl: "Gohan; what did you did to me to cool of my fit of rage?"

Gohan: it's... I mean...I couldn't think...you were wreaking the whole place so...

Videl: so...

Gohan: I...kind of...

Videl: leave it, I am a freak. I...am a freak.(crying)

Gohan: you are not a freak Videl, you are just powerful, and you need to meditate to control your powers. I won't tell anyone, I promise...

Videl: thank you Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan walked away from the half wreaked workout room and started to think. He was making sure he wasn't going crazy._ For the sake of all that is sane in this world Dende, please do tell me what the hell was that? How could Videl... I should talk to dad about this...well this might not be as big problem I'm expecting it to be...it could be that she is truly talented. _The bell rang and Gohan forgot his worries as the thought of delicious lunch came into his mind. He rushed into the cafeteria to see Videl, Erasa and Sharpener sitting on a large round table and eating. Videl was still freaked out of the havoc she was caused, he could sense it in her ki, which was back to her normal level_...no I can't say its normal for a human, she exceeds yamacha and krillin... yes she's talented and extremely determined._ He went there and sat next to Erasa facing Sharpener and Videl. Erasa asked "Gohan, where have you been? You know, you and Videl were the top of the performers. And as for the reward, you are selected in with us too." Gohan asked "how many were selected?" to which Sharpener replied "only 7 groups, or you can say 14 persons, out of which we four are the lucky ones to get in there in first and second positioned couples." Videl groaned at Sharpener reply, she couldn't see where they were lucky. She hated the fact that she had to spend one hour each week on that stupid dance class. "Yeah, we're sooooo lucky" she replied disgusted at the fact. Then Gohan opened his lunch box and took put a capsule. He threw it on the table and a mountain of delicious food erupted, much to more annoyance that it totally enveloped Sharpener's and Erasa's lunch box. Erasa said recovering from the shock "Gohan, are you arranging a feast for the class, because if it's so then you must open it on a bigger table." "Nope, this is my everyday's lunch; well you can eat with me if you want. Well Videl, don't you eat lunch?" Gohan replied continuously filling his mouth with great fills of food and looking at Videl suspiciously while she shared the same look. "Well, I have my own capsule and I could have opened it if someone's food capsule didn't envelope the complete table" she replied his query with raising an eyebrow at the manner in which he ate, thou she wasn't surprised at the amount. "Come on Videl, I've never seen your food capsule before" added Sharpener. "I thought you were on diet, you know to be slim and that. I never doubted you got your exquisite figure without it. Still you don't have anyone. Why don't you give it a chance Videl?" said Erasa. "And to whom, this fucking idiot?" replied Videl rolling his eyes looking at Sharpener. "Come on Videl, I am not that bad. I bet there's no one else truly deserving of getting you except me." Sharpener quickly objected looking pissed off. "Come on Videl, what's bad in at least dating someone, no one is saying to stick to him 24x7. You are as experienced in this as a 4 yr toddler. I could bet you have never kissed anyone in your whole life. " Gohan ran over complete shock in this and slipped the half eaten hot-dog he was holding and gulped the piece in his mouth. He changed colours from normal to red and then crimson. The run over of Videl wasn't any different; she was completely red from head to toe. Well to make the matter worse, this obvious change didn't go unnoticed by their friends. "Or is it so..." asked Erasa with a taunting glint in his eyes. "Erasa, please just leave me now" she slowly muttered to her friend. Just then Sharpener opened his mouth but thanks to none but Dende, the bell rang. Gohan finished eating the last hot-dog and packed hi capsule in his lunch box when he remembered what he had now. He rushed to the changing room and took out his orange gi (like goku used to wear) and put it on him faster than a blink. _Great Gohan, calm down, nothing is going to take dire tracks, everything will be __**fine**__. Avoid fight. Okay (deep breath) let's go._ Gohan went inside the gym. His eyes looked at the ring in which stood a short man with bald head... "Krillin!" he shouted the name in joy. "Krillin, what are you doing in here? No, don't tell me that you are our gym teacher! No wonder Eighteen is here too! How's marron?" he asked messing words together. Krillin laughed at the over excited boy before looking at the whole class assembled. He looked at Gohan and he nodded back. Krillin acknowledged the whole class with a good morning and began his teaching "good morning class, so let me introduce myself to you. I am your new gym teacher..." Krillin was cut up by a raven haired girl who had two ponytails. "You are Krillin, one of the semi-finalists of 23rd WMAT, a disciple of the respected turtle hermit and friend of the legendary martial artist goku" answered Videl, looking extremely elated. Gasps were heard from the class as Krillin looked at the girls glowering face. "Whoa, girl, it's like you know the life history of me" said Krillin, looking eagerly at the girls face. The girl kneeled before Krillin and said "I am Videl, master Krillin. Not only you, but I know about worlds most martial arts champions. It's a great pleasure learning from you." Krillin looked at Videl and tried sensing her ki level and his eyes widened. She had a ki level higher than her. She was definitely stronger than her, but he was now in his lowest ki level and she was probably at his highest possible. He smirked and looked at Gohan, who was drooling over her like a metal to magnet. She was definitely a looker, and knowing that Gohan would never throw a bit of charm...he smirked at his thought.

Krillin picked her up and ordered everyone to stand in a queue. He then asked "who will like to battle first? Well let's start from experience, who's experienced in martial arts from more than 5 yrs?" four hands shot up in the air. One was obviously Gohan, other was Videl, next was Sharpener and Erasa. All the three of them stared at Erasa as she was insane. "What!" Erasa replied stubbornly "my father Tien thought I needed some training in self-defence" Krillin continued "more than 7?" Videl and Gohan's hand shot up in the air alone. Krillin amusingly said "we've got our opponents. Let's get started, you two immediately turn up in the ring."

Videl walked up to the arena followed by a shrugging reluctant Gohan. They took their stances at stood there still. (Gohan's thoughts in italics and Videl's underlined) _dodge...dodge...dodge...Gohan dodge. _Meanwhile Videl was only breathing hard and reminding herself keep your power level low, keep control Videl Satan; you can do this very well...just focus. They stood there for 2 minutes waiting for the other to make move when Sharpener shouted "what the heck are you waiting for Videl? Kick the nerd boy's ass!" Videl sighed and lunged at Gohan who just disappeared but she threw a kick behind her because she could sense where he was going still keeping her powers at edge. The kick hit him in his neck but he didn't budge. What the hell! This shot was capable of sending a normal boy direct into crashing wall! She looked at Gohan who wasn't fighting back totally. She scowled and charged thousands of punches at him, still keeping powers in check. At last she grew irritated and yelled on him "why the hell aren't you fighting Gohan? Don't tell me because you think I am weak cause I am a girl." She gritted her teeth. He could tell that she was beyond pissed. She threw punches and kicks at him at a speed beyond imagination. But he dodged them with ease._ Help me Dende; I know the effects of fighting a human. Krillin, you are gonna pay for this. _

Meanwhile Gohan was giving all his focus and powers in dodging her attacks. Then she saw her smirk. This will definitely do my work. With this thought she lunged at Gohan and faked a kick. As to her wanted response, Gohan dodged it by moving aside leaving his back vulnerable to her. Her smile broadened and she fired a huge powered kick towards him. _What the hell! That really pained!_ He was pushed to the corner of the ring so leaving him with one option: that is fight back. But to think how many times could he get lucky, the bell surprisingly rang at the same time._ Thank god Dende, you saved me._

"_Of course I saved you Gohan, or I think you would have got a nice beating from your gf" replied Dende. (Dende is talking to Gohan in his thoughts that's why the typing is in italics)_

Videl interrupted Gohan's conversation with Dende and remarked "Gohan, you are truly a fantastic martial artist. This was probably the best match of my life, if I expel the thought that you never raised a finger at me. I am keen to spar with you any day, so better be ready." She said smiling. _Oh, she should smile more, it makes her more beautiful. Oh shut up Gohan._ Just then Erasa interrupted the exchange and started her daily dose of fashion mania "Gohan, you are so decent boy, you should be more updated at fashion at least. We're going to mall today and that's an order. Videl you are with us and no excuses" Erasa gave the last and final verdict and Videl groaned. Gohan then tried to ask "well, I'll go if..." he was cut off rudely by Erasa's glaring eyes "if what?" Gohan looked fearfully at Erasa and cowered behind Videl and continued "if you all will come to my house. My mother wants to meet my friends."

"Okay we all will come tomorrow. I think our teacher will give us group assignments tomorrow. If we start from your home, it won't be much of a problem convincing our parents. Dad will allow happily however for my mom, the assignment would be an appropriate enough excuse."

_Whoa, this gonna be fun. Videl at my house? Should I call Bulma and Vegeta too? Think about it later Gohan, next lecture will start soon_

(Scene: Son house)

Phone bell is ringing. Goten goes and picks the phone up. Goten "hello, who is this?"

The other side replied "hello, we are calling from orange star high school. Can I speak to son goku?" Goten yelled "daddy, it's your call. It's from...orange cookie...blah...Blah..."

Goku came running out of the stairs and took the phone "hello, this is son Goku speaking." The person on the phone replied "Mr. Goku, our high school has arranged forest survival camp for our students according to which they will prepare their first summative projects. Would you like to guide them through this seven days camp? You have spent your whole life near that forest and no one will be better than you. The residential commodities won't be a problem as we are planning on contacting the capsule corporation for some residential capsule tents. We would be very pleased by your decision whatever it might be. So?" Goku gladly replied "thanks, I will gladly associate with you in teaching these young minds the laws of nature. When shall they reach?" the person gladly replied "they'll be there after three days sir. Thank you." The person kept the phone and Goku gladly headed towards the kitchen and wrapped his arms around chichi's waist. She was cooking food in a nice mood so wasn't bothered by the small distraction. Goku asked her "chichi, isn't Gohan reading in the orange cookie or such high school? The called and said that the students will be coming for the forest survival camp." Chichi turned around to face his husband and wrapped her arms around his torso. "It's orange star high school. And this is indeed a nice opportunity to see which girl holds Gohan's interest. Well shouldn't Gohan reach home at this time?" Goku replied "let him hangout with his friends." He added "and it's not like I mind being alone...with you." Chichi laughed at the boy glaring at her and said "if you don't want the food to burn then leave me..." Goku cut her off "let it..." when suddenly Goten screamed from the top floor "daddy, see I've brought Mr toady. Can I keep him?" Chichi pecked on his cheeks and he groaned. "Go handle him. I'll think about your reward." His eyes suddenly brightened as he pecked on her cheeks and ran upstairs. Chichi laughed and continued making the food.


	5. run dende!

(Scene: Hercule's mansion)

The extremely large house was as silent as a graveyard, except the inevitable noise of sipping wine echoing the mansions deadly corridor. Hercule sat on the wooden long table slowly sipping the cream-wine and gazing at a photo in dim-light. The photo frame held the picture of a gorgeous lady, with magnificent orange curls and a deep blue combination of eyes. She was wearing a small purple cocktail dress and stilettos in feet. She wore a dazzling smile. On the photo frame, golden letters carved out a well distinctive name, "Maguel". A tear dropped on the glass wall of the frame. However stupid oaf Hercule could possibly be, but he definitely loved his wife, Maguel. She was still the woman who once ruled over Hercule and now too conquers his heart and mind. He was her devoted devotee. Hercule gazed at the photo of the exquisite woman and spoke to the lifeless photo "dear, I know you're watching me now from somewhere. Why did you have to leave me? Like this, beaten without you, lifeless, with hunger for fame and nothing." He sobbed and continued with a split second smile "have you seen Videl? Yes, our Videl! She's now in high school! You...know, she's like you. Powerful, extremely powerful; she works with the police now. She has blue eyes, perfectly intoxicating like yours. Yes, yes, yes, she's extremely beautiful. Why? Why only you have to face death? I... (Stammering) kept that letter, yes, I didn't open it. And I will not, even if I have to die, after all it was your...last wish. I will give it to her, on her 17th birthday, as you asked me. Then I will demand an explanation from her, as a reward of my 14yrs patience." He broke down on the last word and cried pitifully. He flirted with girls more than 24x7 but never married any of those crap money lovers as he still loved her. He went inside in the fully drunk state and took out a pink envelope, on which bold letters were carved in cursive read as "a birthday gift from supermom to super girl vid" he clutched the envelopes deep between his heart and hands and fell on his knees and was knocked out black.

(Videl's bedroom)

Videl (3yrs) was running into Maguel's hand. She jumped up and threw her arms around her mom and said "momsie, momsie I want pannnnncccccaaakkkkesssie!"

Maguel laughed as she scooped her little super girl in her arms. That was the scene of a middleclass home, which was as of much lovely as a fairyland. Air which blew outside poured down the scent of roses and lilacs and the pond behind her house made it as pleasing as heaven. It was the little girl's paradise. Her mom took her outside and showed her a large boulder and then whispered warmly into her ears "dear, sweetpea, don't tell anyone what I teach you today. I gonna tell you a little teeny tiny secret, not even daddy-pops. You should punch this boulder, okie toki?"

"But momsie, if little supergirl will get hurty? I am not a cry-cry baby!" squealed little Videl, pouting her mouth. Maguel chuckled and patted her back "little super girl is strong, so she should be brave. Now go punch it with all your energy."

Videl ran slowly, closed her eyes and tightened her fist and BANG! She didn't felt anything. She first opened one eye, to see if she only hit the air. Then she opened the other, and found the piece of rock missing. Behind her, her mother was staring at her. She came to her and scooped her in her arms and nervously got inside. The rock boulder was not there, but in its place laid a heap of perfectly minute powdered stone, which was black, as if it was burnt. The mother daughter duo went inside the house. Maguel seated Videl on the sofa and brought her the pancakes and stared at her as if she was a monster. She slowly left the room and started meditating. Soon Videl followed her.

"Momsie, what are you doing?" Her mom replied "You have to keep your power in check dear, you have power like your daddy, but I will not make you like him, power hungry demon, never. Now sit with me and meditate. I'll start teaching you the art of martial arts and the art of conquering your powers. My little darling will never become like his father, never. Don't tell this to your popsie okay? Momma promise?" "Momma promise" replied a smiling Videl.

Just then a ringing sound echoed the room and a hand came from under the white blanket and beat the alarm clock. BANG! Another alarm clock dead in the hands of Videl Satan. She sighed. Another dream of mom. She had to be ready for school. She jumped up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

(Scene: class)

Gohan was sitting beside Erasa drooling and Sharpener asleep. Well, how much he wished he would be too. Then for a distraction from the boring calculus class, he started looking at the watch he got from Bulma. It wasn't only a normal digital watch but a whole pack of gadgets. From what he knew...Bulma had added a quick costume changing feature and a instant transmitter, thou he still preferred flying; a holographic conference transmitter for communication...Trunks added a latest versioned iPod...and Mr. I am the great prince ...oh you all know its Vegeta added a energy sensor, well Gohan could sense peoples ki easily but this device could determine threats and full energy level, if the person was suppressing it too. He started surfing through the iPod and plugged the wireless minute earphones in his ears and played a nice song. He enjoyed it and was out of drooling state when Videl came inside from the door.

"Good morning mam, sorry for the late arrival; A bunch of crooks were ragging the people around claiming themselves to be member of some idiotic gang and boasting about their boss. They got on my nerves and I assure you they regretted it later." Videl said silently fuming. Gohan looked at her confused and then smiled thinking about the fate of the crooks. Then he saw Videl's left shoulder's clothing tore. He was about to jump up and ask when the teacher noticed it too and asked.

"Videl dear, you need to change; your clothes are ripped at shoulder. May I ask you how this happened?"

Videl reluctantly answered "oh it's nothing...just...that, oh! (Grunting) ...one of those senseless bastards grabbed hold of it and rudely pulled it so the shoulder piece shred it apart. No tension I called the ambulance. Oops..."

The teacher raised one eyebrow and asked "ambulance? But why? Oh just leave it; go to your seat, I've got a class to teach."

Videl walked and sat beside Erasa. Gohan hid his minute ear plugs as he didn't want to face a deadly interview from the dangerous girl Videl Satan. Erasa asked breaking the silence "hey Videl, what was the whole "ambulance" thing? I don't think that you would have called an ambulance to bring you an extra tee?"

Videl grunted in annoyance as she realized that Erasa is not going to leave this topic and started as pissed off as one can be "well I called an ambulance for that bunch of perverts. Now I regret it. I should have let them rot down."

Gohan stared at her confused and spoke out of curiosity "well Videl what do you mean by 'letting them rot down'?" he asked. Videl glared at him as if he had committed a crime and abruptly spoke up "well fine! You wanna know? Then okay you would! I threw them down the manhole. Happy now?" the whole class fell up to a silence. She had practically screamed, the whole class's gaze was fixed upon her. "The silence before the storm" it seemed somewhat like that. Then the storm arrived, well to say that was a storm of laughter. Videl groaned as the teacher barked an order of silence.

Suddenly the principle entered the class and the laughter died out. Gohan, who was staring at her eyes full of horror and amazement snapped out of his gaze and concentrated on the principal.

"Students, well I am very happy to inform you all about this that you all will be going to a forest survival camp for your summative assessments project. You will all be under the surveillance of one of the most famous martial artist, son goku. You need to pack your all necessities for staying in the forest of mountains for 1 week. Other than that, you can take all means of entertainment, protection, and sporting goods there. The bus will leave day after tomorrow. Get ready students, son Goku is waiting in with a fun-filling thrilled experience. We have heard that the scenery there is exotic. Cameras are allowed. Yeah, with him, many other peoples are going to train you out too. Basic things... hunting, food gathering...swimming and climbing trees. See you day after tomorrow. And yeah...tomorrow is a holiday, so you guys get time to do your shopping and packing. See you!"

The principal went back towards the door and took his leave. Gohan came out of his state of daze.

'Did he heard right? They were definitely going to HIS home for the forest camp... Dende, start the countdown old namekian, you're so dead. HOW THE HFIL DID DAD AGREE TO THIS? DIDNT HE KNEW THAT THE DEMON DUO WILL BE THEIR TOO? AND THAT HELL OF SUSPICIOUS VIDEL DIDNT HELPS IT TOO? GRRR...' he inwardly screamed.

(Dende's lookout)

"Mr. Popo!" a scream was heard as Popo softly sighed and grunted a rather naive reply "coming Dende!"

He rushed towards the horrified Dende who sat their shaking his head side to side. "I need to get out of here before Gohan comes here. Mr. Popo I'm leaving. Well now everything's in your hand. I don't want to be here to be beaten into bloody pulp by the world's strongest warrior. Handle my position; I am on a looooooooong vacation now. Bye..." he said as he put two fingers onto his hand and gradually instant transmitted to kami knows where.

Mr. Popo grinned madly as he saw the present kami disappearing. 'now its all in my ultimate control. Why shall I not have some...fun? Hahaha! '

Mr. Popo looked smugly towards the controls. Then he thought of an evil idea and grinned sardonically. If Gohan wouldn't kill Dende now, he will obviously after this. He will be the one pulling the strings and it will be nice to torment Gohan dear. Wait and watch, I'll make his life hell! Muahhhaaaahahahaha! He rolled into laughter. And poor Dende will be paying...


End file.
